What the Shell?
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A what if scenario involving Leo and Aubree having a child biologically and what Aubree's reaction to it would be. One shot.


What the Shell?

A/N: This little bunny hit me as I was thinking about whether any of the Turtles could have children biologically with humans. This is my take on the subject and what the human's reaction would be if this could happen. I'll explain more about it in the end note. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little story featuring Leo and my OC.

Disclaimer: The TMNT and all characters are property of Nickelodeon Studios. Aubree Hennigan and the torture I'm about to put her through belongs to me.

Summary: A what if scenario involving Leo and Aubree's reaction to having a child biologically. One shot.

My pain was very real at this moment. I couldn't believe that I was going into labor. Hell, I hadn't even thought I could get pregnant since my partner was a mutant Turtle. It just didn't seem real at this moment, but it was all very real now.

"Come on, Aubree, push," my mother urged me.

I tried with all my might to push though it hurt like hell. My screams were enough to wake the dead, but I didn't care. It's not like they had any business knowing about what was going on anyway.

I was going to kill Leo for impregnating me.

"Jeez, Aub, can you be any louder?" Raphael complained. "I think I went deaf about ten minutes ago."

I glared at him. Who the hell was he to tell me not to scream? Did he have any idea what I was going through? Oh, sure, men had it so easy while we women had to suffer through everything.

I was going to kill Leo for impregnating me.

"Is the baby out yet?" Mikey asked his eyes hopeful.

"Not yet," my mother replied.

"Sometimes labor can take hours," Don commented.

Hours? No, there was no way this was going to take hours. If I had to, I'd reach in there and yank that baby out myself.

"Aubree, calm down," Leo soothed me. "It'll be over as soon as possible. Just take deep breaths."

Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one having fucking contractions. He just sat there as calm as anything guiding me through this.

Did I mention I was going to kill Leo for impregnating me?

I pushed with all my might when I was instructed to, but it didn't make things any easier. I wanted this over with NOW.

"Okay, I can see the head," the midwife said. "One more push and the baby should be out."

I braced myself and gave one last push, my veins pulsing with my scream, and suddenly, it was all over as I heard my baby's cry.

"It's a girl," the midwife declared.

She held up the baby for me to see, and I was shocked. The baby was a basic green color with a shell just like her dad, but there was something else that was different, though I couldn't tell because of all the blood. They took the baby away to be cleaned and weighed before bringing her back to me.

I looked into her eyes which were the same shade of blue green as my own. But what shocked me was that on her head was a fine layer of red hair.

"Leo, she has hair," I remarked.

"She's so cute," Mikey commented. "Can I hold her?"

"Just a minute, Mike," Leo cautioned. "Let Aubree hold her first."

"Leo, she has hair," I said again.

"Well, yeah, she had to have something of yours," he answered.

"But that's impossible," I told him. "She should look only like you. She shouldn't have hair."

"I don't see a problem with it, Aub," Raph commented. "She looks fine."

"I know that, but it's just weird," I answered. "This whole situation is just weird. I shouldn't be able to have a kid with a mutant."

"Are you saying you regret having her?" Leo asked me.

"No, nothing like that," I replied. "I just don't see why she has to have hair."

"Don't worry about it, Aubree," Leo reassured me. "She's a perfect baby who's happy and healthy. Think about that for now."

I tried to look at it from his perspective, but I still couldn't get over that mop of red hair. It was even curly like mine. Not normal, but then again, what was normal anymore? The fact that I was with a mutant Turtle was far from normal as one could get. So, why was it that I was so hung up on this aspect of my child? Why couldn't I just accept that this was the way things were?

Because it shouldn't be this way, a voice in my head said.

22222

I sat bolt upright in bed and looked around. I was still in the Lair safe and sound. I looked down at my belly, and it was flat as a board. Okay, so it was just a dream. I didn't have a kid with Leo. That was a good sign.

"Hey, Aubree, what's wrong?" Leo asked as he came into the guest room. "I heard you cry out."

"Just a nightmare," I replied.

"About what?" he asked me.

"Giving birth to a kid who looked just like you but had my hair and eyes," I answered. "It was pretty freaky."

He smiled. "Well, you don't have to worry about that," he reassured me. "We aren't compatible to have kids biologically. It just wouldn't work because you're a human and I'm a turtle."

"But you walk and talk like humans," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but there's still parts of me that are only turtle parts," he responded. "It just isn't possible. I already talked to Don on this subject, and he said it can't happen for us biologically. So, your fears should be put to rest."

"Well, I guess that is a comfort," I said. "I mean, I'd love to have kids with you, but I guess I always knew it wouldn't work out that way. Maybe that's what my dream was telling me."

"It could be," he mused. "Besides, we already have two kids who are more than a handful."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I answered. My thoughts when to Cynthia and Brianna who had played a prank on Raph aided and abetted by Mikey. They were more than a handful for me, but at least they were human kids and had no turtle traits to them. In a way, that was a good thing for them because they wouldn't be ridiculed for being different. I was lucky to have them, and I wouldn't change it any other way.

"Are you ready to get up now?" Leo asked me.

"Yeah, I might as well face the day," I sighed. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen to eat breakfast before I was set to go to work. I just hoped the ants would be gone from my apartment soon because I felt like I was going mad being surrounded by the Turtles and having Leo's constant presence here. It just wasn't a good combination for me. But at least I could take comfort that I wasn't going to get pregnant and start having Turtle babies.

It gave me an idea, and I wondered if Leo would go along with it.

The End

A/N: I've thought about the possibility of the Turtles being able to have kids biologically with humans, and I just feel that it isn't possible in the normal way. I feel that the only way they could have kids are with two scenarios: First, they could just adopt like many parents who can't conceive. Second, the only way they could possibly have kids would be if Bishop were to somehow be involved and would mess with their DNA or something. I've thought about creating that type of scenario, but I'm on the fence about it right now. If I do decide to have Leo and Aubree have kids that will be the scenario that would be most likely. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
